pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure (Cocteau Twins album)
| Genre = | Length = 41:19 | Label = 4AD | Producer = Cocteau Twins | Last album = The Spangle Maker (1984) | This album = Treasure (1984) | Next album = Aikea-Guinea (1985) }} Treasure is the third studio album by Scottish alternative rock band Cocteau Twins. It was released on 1 November 1984 by 4AD. With this album, the band settled on what would, from then on, be their primary lineup: vocalist Elizabeth Fraser, guitarist Robin Guthrie and bass guitarist Simon Raymonde. This new lineup also coincided with the development of the ethereal sound associated with the band's music. The album reached No. 29 on the UK Albums Chart, becoming the band's first UK Top 40 album, and charted for eight weeks. It also became one of the band's most critically successful releases, although the band considered it underdeveloped. Background and music The album was recorded from August to September 1984 at Palladium Studios, Edinburgh and Rooster, West London. Raymonde alluded to it being rushed and unfinished, while Guthrie referred to it as "an abortion"Select, October 1990 and to the period in which it was made as "arty-farty pre-Raphaelite". Nonetheless, as Raymonde observed, "It seems to be the one that people like the best and it's probably sold the best". Reception and release | rev2 = The Great Rock Discography | rev2Score = 9/10 | rev3 = Q | rev3Score = | rev4 = Record Collector | rev4Score = | rev5 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev5Score = | rev6 = Smash Hits | rev6Score = 8/10 | rev7 = Spin Alternative Record Guide | rev7Score = 9/10 | rev8 = Stylus Magazine | rev8Score = B− }} Treasure is considered by many fans to be the band's finest work, and has received critical acclaim. Pitchfork wrote, "Cocteau Twins' third album was titled simply enough. Treasure was an adjective for the endlessly inventive melodic lines you'd find buried in these songs, and a verb for what you'd do with them for years to come", and noted that the record signaled the start of the Cocteau Twins' "signature ethereality". Ned Raggett of AllMusic complimented its "accomplished variety", saying, "Treasure lives up to its title and then some as a thorough and complete triumph". BBC Online wrote, "Treasure was where the Cocteau Twins first got it 100 percent right". Melody Maker described the album as "true brilliance" and stated that the band were "the voice of God". In March 2018, the album was repressed on 180g vinyl using new masters created from high definition files transferred from the original analogue tapes. Legacy and accolades Jennifer Makowsky of PopMatters included the album on the "12 Essential Alternative Rock Albums from the 1980s" list and wrote that the album stood the test of time and paved the way for bands like Sigur Rós and Beach House. Jeff Terich of Treblezine placed the album on his list of best dream pop albums, stating: "In contrast to the band's more abrasive post-punk albums that arrived earlier, Treasure is an exercise in making beauty seem alien, and making alienation seem sublime, for that matter". Slant Magazine listed the album at No. 74 on its list of the best albums of the 1980s, while NME named Treasure the 37th best album of 1984. Pitchfork listed Treasure as the 98th best album of the 1980s. ''Paste'' magazine's Josh Jackson listed the album at No. 38 on his list of "The 50 Best Post-Punk Albums", describing it as "the first full realization of the band's ethereal pop sound". The album was included in the 2008 edition of 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. Track listing Personnel ; Cocteau Twins * Elizabeth Fraser – vocals, production * Robin Guthrie – guitar, production * Simon Raymonde – bass guitar, production ; Production * Droston J. Madden – engineering * Jon Turner – engineering * 23 Envelope – sleeve design References External links * Category:Cocteau Twins albums Category:1984 albums Category:4AD albums